Various tensionlocks are known in the prior art.
One shortcoming of these prior art tensionlocks is that they may be complicated and, thus, expensive to manufacture.
Another shortcoming of these prior art devices is that it may be difficult or time consuming to introduce and secure the elongated flexible article or strap to the tensionlock.
Yet another shortcoming of prior art devices is that the portion securing the elongated flexible article or strap may present an unattractive or unfinished appearance.